Their Story
by punkbvbdancer
Summary: Cisco Barry and Caitlin are a family, each alone in their own way. They face danger constantly as they work together to save the city from criminals. This is the documentation of those fights, this is their story. I do not own any CW characters or the flash, only my plot and characters. PROBABLY NO ROMANCE HERE SORRY
1. File 1: The Vanishing Man Part 1

_**NOTE:**_ _There are a few original characters that may return, but mostly I'll stick to the show's. This statement obviously excludes my villains and victims. This will be a file folder kind of story so yeah..._

 _Also: probably no romance in this. Sorry but it's more of a chronicles friendship story. I may have a date or two but no ongoing romance._

 _Enjoy!_

 **FILE 1: The Vanishing Man**

Barry walked into his lab and shoved his bag into his locker.

He sighed and looked around, at least it was before Singh was in. He took a deep breath, kneading his fingers into his eyes to erase the exhaustion there.

It didn't work.

He took a deep breath and started cleaning his lab, lapsing into superspeed without realizing.

He finished and checked his watch, only seven hours and twenty four minutes left in his shift. he was spending too much time around Snart.

A knock sounded at his door, and Barry looked up.

Detective O'Connor was there, he shrugged apologetically.

"Do I at least have time for coffee?" Barry asked hopefully.

"Only if you want Singh to glare at you again." Well, at least he got to work a crime scene instead of being stuck inside his lab all day.

Barry was starting to feel like his brain wasn't as used as it used to be, maybe he was spending too much time running and not enough time solving.

"Tell him I'll be over in ten minutes." Barry said, pulling his case from the closet.

"I'll build in five minutes." O'Connor muttered, just loud enough for Barry to hear. He grinned at O'Connor and swept out the soor, case in hand.

...

The scene was buzzing with police when Barry arrived well within his fifteen minute time limit, coffee in hand. He chugged the last of it before Singh could see and tossed it into the nearest trash can.

"Allen!" His captain's voice boomed out. Barry rushed over,

"I'm here captain." Singh gave him the look.

"I can see that Mr. Allen, get to work." He shot, walking over to one Det. Bersk. Det. Gellert, Bersk's partner, was standing right near Barry.

"Prepare yourself Labrat," He said, " It's a messy one." Barry nodded and stepped under the yellow tape.

"What do you know already?"

"The vic's name is Mira Kenny, she lives with her sister, who's in CC Gen for shock. She's 24, ID and Wallet still there." Barry nodded, kneeling down by the body. He pulled out a pad and started noting down everything he could see with the naked eye; the blood splatters, position of the body, murder weapon, presence of the wallet and ID... everything.

Then he took pictures from every angle, trying to ignore the crime scene tape and the obvious disturbances from the ambulance.

Then, Barry got to work.

He took samples from every blood spatter, to make sure they all belonged to the vic. Barry took her fingerprints, to verify her ID, he shined a light in her eyes, bagged evidence and determined the likely cause of death.

Just as Barry was standing up, he noticed the pattern of a specific trail of blood. It lead further into the alley where Mara lay,

"I'm gonna go check something out, I'll be right back." He called to the detectives.

"Be careful Allen." Bersk called. Barry hummed in response and moved slowly into the alley. He pulled out his phone and shined the flashlight around the end of the alley, but didn't notice anything except the end of the blood trail. Frowning, he moved closer to the wall.

"everything alright back there Allen?" Gellert called back. Barry turned to answer, but before he could make a sound, his vision went dark.

...

Broken shards of light broke through Barry's vision and he groaned.

"He's coming around!" Gellert's voice sounded. Barry blinked his eyes open to see Gellert and Bersk's faces above his. They barely ad time to move out of the way as he sat bolt upright. Pain lanced through his head and he pressed his palms to it.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice coming out as a croak. Gellert and Bersk shared a look, "How long was I out?" He asked again, it couldn't have been long. The ambulance took at least five minutes to get close to this part of central, so less than that. He was also still at the crime scene, though he noticed that his head was pillowed on someone's jacket and he had been moved out of the alley.

"We're not sure. But you haven't been out more than two minutes." Bersk said, once again avoiding Barry's gaze.

"Jill." He said seriously, "What aren't you telling me?" She sighed,

"There was nobody back there Barry." He blinked,

"I know." Bersk looked at him in surprise, but he cut her off before she could ask any questions, "I checked the whole alley." Barry's head reminded him that he had been knocked out for, he did a quick calculation, what should have been at least a half hour. Gellert sighed,

"I'll let Singh know you're up." Barry nodded at Gellert, then started to struggle to his feet.

"Woah Barry what do you think you're doing?" Bersk asked.

"Doing my job." Barry said, finally standing upright. "I need to get back to the station." He said, looking around for his case and the evidence already bagged.

"It's right here." Bersk sighed, "But damn it Allen you are not going to be alone for the rest of the day." Barry shrugged and stepped forward to grab his case. "No let me." Bersk said, "I'll give you a ride."

...

True to her word, Bersk stayed with Barry for the rest of her shift.

"I'm just glad my shift coincided with yours today." She said as she drove him to her apartment. Barry hummed, thinking on his findings and the day in general.

"I can't believe Singh didn't believe me when I said I was fine." Barry said. Bersk laughed,

"Of course he didn't believe you." She said, "He was the one who found you unconscious and bleeding in your lab."

Barry looked at her sharply.

"Granted, most of us saw the state that stupid bolt of lighting left you in when they brought you down." Bersk amended.

"I never knew that." Barry said softly, "But it does explain a lot." Bersk smiled at him before pulling up in front of his building.

"Well, my duty is done for now." She said brightly, "You sure you don't want me to call someone for you? I know Joe would want-"

"No!" Barry interrupted, "Sorry, it's just Joe worries a lot. I have someone coming over in a bit anyway." Bersk studied him for a moment,

"If you're sure then be my guest." She waved, "See you tomorrow Barry."

"Bye Jill." Barry smiled and turned to go into his building.

...

Barry noted the unlocked door and made a mental note to talk to Cisco about security and locks before stepping into his home.

"So who was that?" Cisco asked, sucking on a lolly pop.

"Where do all of those- oh nevermind." Barry started. He toed his shoes off and collapsed onto the couch. "She's a friend from work, Jill Bersk." Cisco nodded,

"Oh by the way man," He paused, "Cait's gonna be pissed you didn't call her when you had a concussion and then went back to work."

"True, but that's tomorrow." He forced himself off of his comfy couch and noticed Cisco's bag, "Were you staying over?" He asked.

"Yeah man," He said, "I figured we'd get like four pizza's and do some intense nerding out." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're on," Barry laughed, "Quote off?"


	2. File 1: The Vanishing Man Part 2

_Hey readers! I'm going to try and update this on Wednesdays, but be patient if it's early or late. I know vaguely where this file is going but let me know if you have an idea for a villain! Also, I still haven't seen the season 2 finale so DO NOT COMMENT ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS_

 _Thanks all!_

 _-Fiona_

 **File 1: The Vanishing Man**

"Barry Allen." Caitlin's voice emanated from Barry's phone, and Cisco cringed in sympathy.

"What in the _hell_ were you thinking hiding a concussion from me?" He held the phone away from his ear. He gingerly pulled it close again,

"I was gonna tell you tomorrow Cait, I promise." Barry said, trying to placate the angry physician. "Someone at the station has medical training and Singh made me let him check me out before I went back to processing crime." He said, motioning to Cisco to stop laughing.

Cait sighed, "Just call me and let me know as soon as you can next time ok?" She said, "Not that there should be a next time but you know our life." Barry nodded, then remembered he was on the phone.

"You have my word." He said somberly.

She was silent for awhile, and Barry thought he heard a sniffle or choked sob, he wasn't sure which.

"Cait?" He said, "Thank you." Cisco motioned to him and he smiled lightly, "Cisco says thanks too." Cait laughed a bit,

"Thank you guys too." She said, Barry motioned Cisco over. "I'll let you guys get back to your bonding time." She said, sounding incredibly lonely. Barry passed the phone over to Cisco, _'Keep her busy'_ He mouthed, zipping out of her apartment.

"Hey Cait, it's Cisco."

"Oh, is Barry on his way over? He would have been here by now wouldn't he?" Cisco heard Cait's shout of surprise and Barry's deep laugh, followed by Barry saying something.

"I'm gonna hand you over to Barry, see ya in a sec Cisco." Caitlin said.

"Hey man." Barry said, "I picked up some stuff for the three of us, snacks and the like. Wait, let me put you on speaker." Cisco heard some fumbling on the other end, "Ok man, you're good."

"So Bar," Cisco said, "I have a crazy idea, it involves Broadway music and hair raising notes." Caitlin laughed,

"Sounds like a plan." She said.

"Hang up Cisco.'' Barry said. Cisco complied, then Barry and Caitlin were in Barry's apartment.

"What'd ya bring me?" Barry slapped Cisco's hands away, blurring into the kitchen to put everything away.

"Ice cream and toppings for later, pizza's on the way, chips and dip on the counter, beer and stuff for you guys and my amusement, and a new speaker system." He said, moving towards the aforementioned speakers. Barry attached his phone to them and opened it, scrolling to the desired playlist, he threw a smirk over his shoulder.

"Are you guys familiar with Broadway?" He asked, "Because the top three musicals are about to be sung for your pleasure. Rent, Wicked and Aida." He pressed play.

...

Cisco groaned and rolled over in bed... onto the floor...which was squishy and moving

"Woah woah ow ow oh shit sorry Cait I thought I was-

"Cisco are you Hurt? Let me-

"I just fell on top of you and oh hangover-

"Barry why did you let us drink so-" Said speedster sped into the room and looked at his two friends, seeing the predicament immediately. He laughed, a raspy sound.

"I'll make some coffee." He said, moving into the kitchen. Cisco got up off of his friend and offered her a hand up,

"Hey man, why's your voice like that?" Barry poked his head back from the stove. He raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"You're kidding right?" Barry rasped, "It's called morning voice." Cisco wanted to facepalm, "Dude, you've seen me wake up from some injury or another countless times."

"Sorry to interject," Caitlin spoke up, "But you have twenty minutes to get to work." Barry grimaced,

"I know, I'm just gonna" He jerked a hand over his shoulder and disappeared. He reappeared looking like his normally ruffled nerdy self just as the coffee finished brewing. He filled a thermos, added sugar and half and half and waved goodbye to his friends before zipping off to work.

Caitlin and just looked at each other, shrugged, and raided Barry's fridge for the breakfast he had picked up the night before.

...

Barry hummed one of the songs from the night before as he worked, processing the rest of the evidence from some crime scenes the night shift had left for him. He checked on the samples from the murder the day before.

One of the blood samples hadn't been from Mira, it belonged to a girl named Bianca Genaro. Barry noted it in his report, boxed up the rest of the evidence from that case, and finished his coffee. He checked on the other samples before moving to bring the evidence boxes and the report downstairs.

"Need some help with that Bar?" Eddie's voice echoed through the hall. Barry sighed and closed his eyes, remembering for a moment the gunshot, Iris's scream and a black hole, before replying.

"No thanks Eddie, I got this one." He said as the blonde began walking next to him. "What's up?" Barry asked,

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch with Jill and John and me, we're headed to the new food market on Amsterdam." Barry considered it for a moment, he really did need to make more friends at the station,

"Sure, why not?" He mused, "Just let me bring this to storage. I'll meet you at Jill and John's desks, I have to give them my report on the Kenney murder anyway." Eddie nodded and went to chat with the other detectives.

Barry kept heading down the stairs to the evidence storage floor. He slid the boxes into the shelf for the ongoing cases and locked the door behind him. As he re-ascended the stairs, Barry could have sworn he felt someone watching him, but there was no one there when he turned around. He shrugged and went to join Eddie and the others.

...

"Allen, that was great." Det. John Gellert said, still chuckling at the scientists semantics. "You should leave your lab more often, you're not half bad." Jill nodded and nudged her partner,

"I told you there's a reason I always stuck around Allen when I was a mere officer." She said, flashing Barry a smile.

"I'll meet you guys back at the station, I just have to make a quick phone call." He said. Eddie nodded and went back into the precinct, followed by the other two detectives. Barry pulled out his iPhone and dialed STAR Labs.

"Hey Barry, what's up?" Cisco's voice filtered through the mic. Judging by the interference of the soundwaves, Barry was on speaker.

"You know that meta from yesterday?" Cisco hummed,

"The Vanishing Man?" He asked, then whopped, "First try!" Caitlin shushed him,

"What about them?" She asked,

"I think it's a girl." Barry replied, "Another blood sample was present at the crime scene, belonging to one Bianca Genaro." Cisco was quiet for a sec,

"Oh right, you can't see me. Ok bro, we'll check it out."

"Talk to you guys later." Barry said, and hung up. Feeling a strange combination of being watched and deja vu, Barry turned around. The alleyway he was in was once again empty. And again, as he turned to face the front, his vision went black.


End file.
